cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dimension Police/@comment-26475685-20150610145833/@comment-25909318-20150610155728
This clan is my absolute favorite but i think Novas are a little better because of their constant re standing and powerful attacks. I'll give you some pros and cons of DP sub-clans: Pros: Commander Laurel: THis card is almost mandatory in any DP deck because it lets attack with the vanguard a second time, that means hand plus with the cost of resting your rearguards (counting him and if your VG hits of course), that's why it got banned in Japan (well, you can only use one in our deck), surprised it was not hit outside of Japan. Dimensional Robos: The Vanguard gets do to a lot of cool and Some OP stuff, for example the breakride Daikaiser and the Legion of Daikaiser, both of them can retire cards from the Guardian Circle and nullify perfect guards. Not to mention that with their Stride Unit (99th generation Super Dimensional Robo Daiearth) they can superior call units and gain more critical pressure, forcing your opponent to guard more. On Enigmans: While they are more firstly rush and being strategic, the Enigmans can abuse of their critical pressure, superior riding on the battle phase (Tornado/Storm combo) and they don't depend on Limit Breaks, Generation breaks. On Zeal: They can power down the vanguard to minus level power which makes them almost impossible to defend especially if you overuse the Legion. On Cosmic Heroes: You don't need draw triggers and you can give power to a lot of your units to gain cool and awesome effects, especially with Grand Gallop, the G units and their critical Trigger. Also, they combine great with Metalborgs. On Metalborgs: This subclan/archtype can be considered the most powerful of the Dimension Police, thanks to their Legion card Sin Buster and you can perform legion (without returning the cards from the drop zone to the deck) earlier in the game with Blackboi, they manage to use their soul staking with Barrengrader and with the new stride unit that is coming out in two weeks will make Metalborgs even more consistent that can even take down Kagero (yes i said that). Cons of DP In general they depend A LOT on the Vanguard, their rearguards are not that great, even with all the support they have. Also, if you play against clans that retire units, they will go for Laurel. On DP: again depend to much on the Vanguard and you NEED to play 10 grade 3 if you want the Daikaiser (BR or Legion) combo to work. Heck even one japanese player that won a tournament with it played 12 Grade 3. On Enigman: While they combine great with a lot of DP cards, they lack a lot of support, also this is one of the subclans that you need to play more strategic than aggressive. On Zeal: Same with Enigmans, they lack support and you need to be more strategic than aggressive. On Cosmic Heroes: Even with overpowering your units with their own effects, they can be easily guarded with PGs and most of their effect can only be used once per turn (although this is more for balance). On Metalborgs: is SUPER counterblast heavy and the only unflipper you can use for them is the cosmic hero PG, your "finishers" can be gaurded if you don't count the grade 0 your opponent has in hand. Hope this help you, sorry for the long post